halofandomcom-20200222-history
UH-144 Falcon
''Falcon redirects here. For other uses, see Falcon (disambiguation).'' The UH-144 Falcon[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24585 Bungie.net: UH-144 Falcon] is a troop transport aircraft of the United Nations Space Command.Halo: ReachHalo Reach Video Games Awards TrailerGame Informer February 2010 Issue Overview The UH-144 Falcon is a versatile, tilt- and transverse-rotor, multi-purpose utility helicopter. Two Falcons can transport a fully-equipped fireteam faster than any previous system, and provide overwhelming fire support in most weather conditions. In campaign, the aircraft's crew consists of one pilot, two crewmen who may serve as gunners, and four passengers. However, in multiplayer, there is only room for one pilot and two gunners. Bungie Weekly Update 8.6.10 Its armament consists of a chin-mounted chaingun and two door-mounted machine guns. It can carry up to four personnel in its troop bay. Players can lock their flying altitude by pressing "RB", or "A", depending on the type of control scheme they have assigned to their profiles.Bungie Weekly Update 7.16.10 Trivia *The Falcon is nicknamed the "Warthog of the skies" by fans and Bungie employees. *The Falcon will be flyable in both the campaign and multiplayer modes of Halo: Reach.[http://worthplaying.com/article/2010/2/15/interviews/72353/ Worthplaying: Interview with Marcus Lehto] We've got new vehicles entering the mix as well. One of them we saw in the Video Game Awards trailer was the Falcon. It's a really cool new aerial vehicle that we've got entering both campaign and multiplayer. In campaign it can take up to 5 people, however in multiplayer it only holds three.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_080610 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 08.06.10 ''] *The Falcon shares the "UH" designation of 21st century assault helicopters such as the UH-1 Iroquois. UH is used as a military abbreviation for 'utility helicopter.' *As seen in early concept art, it appears the Falcon would originally have possessed ducted air fans, like those of the AV-14 Hornet and D77-TC Pelican, rather than rotors. *In multiplayer, the Falcon is only equipped with two side-mounted machine guns for balancing purposes.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1107237p2.html '''IGN': SDCC 10: Halo: Reach's Huge Forge World]This means that a Multiplayer Falcon can only sit three players maximum, while the Campaign variant will have at least five seats, including the pilot. *These machine guns will be viewed in first person similar to the side seats of Halo: Combat Evolved vehicles. * Some Falcons in Campaign are equipped with what appears to be two grenade launchers of some sort that replace the two machine guns, which are operated by the two gunners. *The Falcon bears some resemblance to the Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey, both sporting similar dual rotors. *Like many modern helicopters, the Falcon has outward facing door gunner seats in the rear compartment. *The military name UH-144 may be another seven reference. (4+4-1=7) Gallery File:VTOL.JPG|Concept art of the UH-144 Falcon. File:ReachConcept FalconDetail.jpg|A concept model of the Falcon. File:FalconTrans.png|A few of the original renders, note the chin gun. File:Falcon 02.jpg|Another view of the Falcon. File:FalconfromRvB.jpg|The Falcon, lifting off. File:Falcon - HUD.jpg|The Falcon's HUD. 5.jpg|Two Falcons on Reach. File:Winter_Contingency.JPG|Two UH-144 Falcons flying over a mountain. File:Halo Reach - ToTS gunner.jpg|View from one of the Falcon's side turrets. File:Halo Reach-ToTS Falcon.jpg|A Spartan firing the Falcon's side gun. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources it:UH-144 Falcon Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:UNSCDF Aircraft Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles